


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by Chick_2010



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_2010/pseuds/Chick_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill and Y/N didn't have a good first meeting,  but one trip to Knowhere changed everything. When dancing to "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" in a random Knowhere bar, Peter sings to the reader, and confesses his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys… so I just caught up with the rest of the universe, and watched Guardians of the Galaxy. When I was listening to the soundtrack, this one-shot came to mind.

Warning: Swearing

 

Knowhere was really a weird place, it felt like you had just been there, and it was certainly nothing like Earth. In all honesty, you just wanted to get off of this freak show, and find your ship, leaving this mess behind. Leaving Peter behind would probably be for the best.

You and Peter Quill were more alike than you knew: both Terrans, and both abducted at a young age, and forced into alien culture. You both loved smooth rock, and both had a Walkman that was your prized possession.

The differences began with your personalities, your sternness, and serious attitude made for a complete contrast to Peter. Although thanks to your low-tolerance of idiots, you never took shit from the buyers you sold your goods to; overall you were a badass.

Peter, on the other hand, was very childish, and never failed to be the life of the party, always opening his mouth to say something stupid. He was someone you tolerated, because you knew he felt the same loneliness you did.

Your father had died when you were seven years old, and as you were walking back alone from the funeral, having run off due to the emotions, a spaceship came and swept you off of Earth. You were terrified of the blue skin, and snarling faces of men you had never seen before, and practically clawed your way out of the room they locked you in.

 “Welcome to your new home girl, maybe we might sell you, but if you prove your worth, maybe we won`t” the man that you would come to know as Yondu said to you.

 At the tender age of seven you were immersed into the stealing way of life as the Ravagers raised you, and yet you never once met Peter during your time on the mothership.  The ship was huge but you always wondered how you wouldn’t have seen an eight-year-old boy from Earth wandering around the place. Looking back at it, you think they kept you separate on purpose, to prevent any plans the two of you might invent to escape.

 It was only on Xandar when you were trying to escape from the furry raccoon, and the tree man that you ran into Peter: literally.

 

The two of you collided, and slammed to the ground, only to be caught by the Nova Corp. The raccoon, the tree man and the green woman that was chasing Peter, and you were all shoved into a ship, and taken to the high security prison.

 “So you didn’t need to fall head over heels for me, we don’t even know each others names” the idiot you ran into drawled with a smirk.

 “You moron, you ruined everything! Now how am I supposed to pay Yondu” you shouted.

 “Yondu? How do you know Yondu?” he questioned.

 “I work for him, I have to pay him or he will skewer me” you huffed.

 “Damn, I know that feeling, Peter Quill/Star Lord. Nice to meet you…”

 “Y/N. Star Lord? Really? Who calls you that?” you scoffed.

 “No one that matters” laughed the raccoon.

 “Hey hey, it will catch on eventually” Peter frowned.

 That was how you met the biggest group of weirdos in the galaxy.

 

You and Gamora had a rocky start to your friendship, she didn’t particularly like it when you were all for Drax killing her as a distraction for your escape, but Peter just had to ruin that plan.

 Once you got past the whole “I wanted you to die” grudge, you actually became good friends. You hadn’t had any female friends, hell _any friends,_ so she became your partner in crime, confiding in each other about past regrets, and pointing out any hot guys in the area.

 After that first meeting, you and Peter were always trying to beat the other, whether it be in dance-offs, or stealing items. Yet somehow, in between all those fights, and battles, you would talk. You talked about what you missed from Earth, and how different space was, what you planned to do in the future, and after many sessions, talked about your parents.

 Peter was still grieving his mother, even after all these years, and you comforted him during the bad times. You vented about how you missed your father, him being your only family, since your mother up and left when you were two. Those were the really special times when he would comfort you, gently hugging you, and warming your heart. You loved those talks, and however painful they became; you loved that you could trust someone.

 The worst part of living on the Milano, and sharing close quarters with Peter, was that somewhere along the way, between the battles, and talks, you had fallen for him.

 You berated yourself every time your heart exploded when he laughed at your joke, or danced to “Hooked on a Feeling” because you knew what he was: a serial lady-killer; he could barely remember a woman’s name after sleeping with them, never mind loving one. Despite your unrequited love, you still worked with him, and the team in order to save the galaxy, and you planned to eventually go your own way, leaving to hide your broken heart.

 This mission brought you to Knowhere, a weird ass planet that was all kinds of fucked up, really freaking scary, and unregulated.

 Gamora said that Thanos had left a clue to his whereabouts on this celestial head thing you were now on, and so here the team was again to find out information.

 Rocket suggested that while Gamora searches for her informer, we head to a bar to get  “slammed” as the furry guy shouted over Quill.

 Reluctantly you were dragged along with Rocket, Peter, and a now child-size Groot. Groot was recovering wonderfully, and had almost the same personality as his former self; “I am Groot” are still his only words, despite the team’s efforts to teach him some more vocabulary. You discouraged Peter trying to teach him curses.

 Rocket and Groot went off to the gambling area, ready to try and scramble together a win, anything so the team could buy some supplies, while you and Peter headed towards the bar.

 “This place still creeps me out you know” Peter nudged you towards a freaky looking man who had tentacles, and slimy scales.

 "Ew! The sooner we get out of here the better” you shiver, ordering your drink from the bartender.

 After about thirty minutes, and three drinks later, you and Peter were talking when suddenly  “Fooled Around and Fell in Love” was suddenly playing in the bar.

 

“What the fuck! No way! Let`s dance Y/N” Peter exclaimed as he grabbed your hand, and pulled you to the middle of the bar.

 

_I must have been through about a million girls. I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone._

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir. Their tears left me cold as a stone_

 

You almost laughed at the reality of the lyrics. This song was written about Peter. 

There was no dance floor, and all the other drinkers were staring at you as if you were the crazy ones, did they look in the mirror?

 

_I fooled around and fell in love. I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby_

_I fooled around and fell in love. I fooled around and fell in love_

 

You and Peter swayed to the music, and Peter held his hand up, and spun you around, pulling him close towards him again, and wrapping an arm around your waist. Peter leaned down and started singing along with the song.

 

_“Free, on my own is the way I used to be. Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me. It's got a hold on me now. I can't let go of you baby”_

He looked directly into your eyes, captivating you. Your heart longed for his words to be true, but your mind knew he was just flirting, being his usual self. He would never love you, you weren’t exotic like Gamora, nor were you exciting and bubbly like Berret.

 

_I fooled around and fell in love. I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did_

_I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around. Fooled around, fooled around, fell in love_

 

He kept on singing, swaying you both until he leaned down even more, and softly brushed your lips with his own, causing you to gasp. He touched your lips with his again, and you responded, moving on your toes to grasp at his jacket.

Peter placed one hand behind your neck, and kissed you properly, sweeping his tongue across your lips, asking for access. You allowed him, and moaned when his tongue fought with yours for dominance.

Eventually you had to breathe, and Peter withdrew, kissing your lips once more.

Knowing that he was just after sex, you ran out of the bar, trying to get your thoughts gathered, and recuperate with your wild feelings. You knew now was the time to leave, find your ship, and nurse a wounded heart.

The musky air did nothing to help you calm your breathing, especially when Peter followed you outside.

 “Y/N, are you okay? I`m sorry if what I did back there was out of line, it`s just that, fuck, it was such a good night, and I keep trying to tell you, and this seemed like the best time” he rambled, while his hand ran through his short brown hair.

 Blue eyes turned to face you.

 “Y/N, what I have been trying to get out over the last few weeks, is that the song back there was totally accurate, I used to be a vagabond that slept around, not caring for woman, but that was until I met you” he sighed, and moved to hold your hands.

 “What I am attempting to say is, Y/N, I love you. Somewhere along the line, between escaping prison, defeating Ronan, and becoming a guardian of the galaxy, I fell in love with you” he smiled softly, worry etched into his eyes at the thought of rejection.

 After you took a beat to process his words, you grabbed him by the lapels of his red jacket, and pulled him down to kiss you. He eagerly responded, and pulled you closer to him, as you pulled away, you whispered “I love you too, you idiotic Star Lord”

 “At least it is catching on,” he declared, grinning from ear to ear.

That was the moment that the rest of the team decided to join the couple.

 “Fricking finally” shouted Rocket.

 “I am Groot,” laughed the tree-child.

 Gamora just smiled at you both, and nodded.

 “Right, lets go make us some units” Pete yelled, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

 

 


End file.
